


Brick Wall

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Avengers AU - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Brick Wall

“Hey, doll?” Bucky walked into the living room where you had your feet up on the coffee table, a bowl of popcorn on your lap, and your favorite Halloween movie playing on the television.

You paused the film and looked over. “Yeah?” You asked, noting his eyes never left the phone in his hand.

He cocked an eyebrow at you, a slightly amused look on his face. “Care to tell me why people seem to think that I’m more than your bodyguard?” He asked, smirking. “Not that I’m upset, but ya know, curious is all…” He noted the tint on your cheeks. “They’re claiming that your instagram posts prove it.”

“What?” You half squeaked, setting your popcorn down as you got up. “Let me see that.” You took his phone, scrolling through the article that he was reading. “Wait, why are you reading the tabloids?” You asked, glancing at him. “You think they’re ‘repulsive’.” You teased.

“Stevie sent it to me asking why I didn’t tell him we were seeing each other.” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

That made you giggle slightly. “And what did you tell him?” You asked, enjoying seeing the strong man slightly flustered. It was a rare sight.

He shrugged a shoulder. “To not believe everything he read.” He muttered. “That these people will write anything to sell their stupid papers.”

You nodded, handing him back his phone. As you did, you kissed his cheek. “Then don’t worry about what they say, Barnes.” You said playfully before heading back to the couch. “Movie?” You asked, getting comfortable.

Bucky glanced at the picture that you’d left up on his phone for a moment and shook his head. “No, thanks, doll. Gonna go make sure everything is set for your show tonight.” He motioned behind him. “Don’t wanna risk your life or anything.”

Smiling softly, you nodded. “Well, if you get done, the offer stands.” You told him, turning back to the tv as you heard his footsteps heading away from the room. Sighing, you shook your head, wishing you could just tell him you’d been in love with him for ages. However, you had a feeling the feelings weren’t mutual, so you kept that secret to yourself. And that’s how it would stay.

* * *

His shoulders were squared off as he stood by your side, his hands clasped in front of him, a stern look on his face. You smiled kindly at a little girl as you crouched to sign the little pink notebook that she held out for you. “What’s your name, sweetie?” You asked.

Her eyes went wide as they were on Bucky. “He’s big!” She gasped, making you giggle.

“Yup. He’s my brick wall. No one will ever hurt me, or my fans, as long as he’s around. Right, Barnes?” You glanced over at him.

He gave the little girl a small smile and a wink, making her grin. “I’m Poppy!” She told you finally.

You quickly signed her little book. “It’s nice to meet you, Poppy. I hope you like the show tonight!” You tapped her nose with your finger lightly before standing, the small girl turning to the man you guessed to be her father. She was beaming, bouncing up and down with pure excitement and joy that you’d sighed her book.

“Let’s get you backstage, Miss Y/L/N.” Bucky said professionally, not wanting to feed the rumors about the pair of you. The last thing they needed was to hear him call you ‘doll’.

Waving to the rest of the crowd, you and Bucky walked through the back towards your changing room. “Miss Y/L/N?” Came a nervous voice, making you pause and look over.

You gave them a small smile. “Yes?”

Bucky stiffened, however. “How did you even get back here?” He asked gruffly. “This is off limits to fans.” He pointed out, keeping his arms crossed in front of his chest. His eyes were cold as he stared down the fan.

The next few moments happened so fast that neither you, nor your bodyguard, had time to react in time. Your eyes darted to his moving arm as he pulled out a gun and aimed. The shot rang out, echoing in the hallway. “If I can’t have you, no one can.” He said tearfully, although your focus was on the pain that was searing through your stomach. Your right hand went to the area that was quickly turning red.

Although his training told him to take out the threat, his heart told him otherwise. In an instant, he rushed to your side where you fell. “Shit, doll.” He panicked before hearing a second gun shot that barely registered in his mind. Holding his hand over your wound as your eyes locked on his, his other hand pulled out his cell phone. He was ready to call the cops when he heard footsteps rushing towards them.

* * *

Your eyes were heavy as you attempted to crack them, making you groan. You could hear beeping in the room, and your arms were cold. You could tell from the environment that you were in the hospital. You’d spent your fair share of time in one the year before as your Grandmother slipped away. It was burned into your mind.

As your mind raced to remember what happened, it hit you that you had been shot. “Come on, Doll. Wake up.” You heard Bucky’s pleading. “It’s been two days without seeing them pretty eyes.” He sighed, and you realized that he was holding your hand. You felt his lips brush the back of yours before he rested his forehead on it. “I can’t stand hearing your voice through just videos.” His voice broke, making your chest ache.

You gave his hand a light squeeze as you attempted to open your eyes again. This time, the light stung your eyes a bit. “Ow.” You groaned, causing him to sit up straight in an instant.

“Doll?!” He breathed, a smile playing on his lips as his eyes were still watery.

Nodding weakly, you licked your lips. “Yeah.” You managed, your throat dry.

“I was scared I’d never get to talk to you again.” He moved to sit on the side of your bed. “That I’d never be subjected to your endless movie marathons again.” He half teased, actually looking forward to the next one if he was being honest. “How’re you feeling?”

“Sore.” You sighed, wishing you could hug your best friend, and comfort him. Here was your brick wall, the strongest person you knew, letting his heart show, and you could barely move to make his pain stop. “Bucky?” You managed.

He reached up, tucking some hair behind your eat. “Yeah?” He asked, almost afraid of moving too fast and breaking the moment.

Your eyes closed as you took too big of a breath, and gave yourself a moment. “I love you.” You said quietly.

When he didn’t move, or reply, right away, you panicked slightly. “Wait, you do?!” His beautiful blue eyes went wide with shock.

Smiling, you gave him a nod. “I have for a long time.” You told him shyly, your cheeks tinted pink. “I just had to tell you that…” You lightly chewed your lip.

He looked like a kid on Christmas the way that his face lit up. “I love you, too, sweetheart.” He chuckled a bit. “So much.” He ducked his head slightly, seeming more bashful than you had ever seen the man before.

* * *

It had taken some serious convincing, but finally, Bucky agreed to go shower and get a couple changes of clothes. However, he refused to leave before passing off guard duty to his best friend, Steve. You were sitting up more at the moment, and playing ‘Go Fish’ with him. It was your second day awake, and you already itching to get out of there.

You knew that the ‘fan’ who had shot you had also killed himself, and you felt for the man’s family. Hearing a soft knock on the door, the two of you looked over as Steve stood up straight. “Just me, Capsicle.” Came Tony’s voice. He was the one who discovered you a few years back, singing at a club that he owned. “Just came to check on the starlet.” He smiled softly, showing you the flowers that he had brought you.

“Hello, Mr. Stark.” Steve sat back down, but remained sitting perfectly straight.

“How are you wound so tight?” He asked teasingly. “Especially in the presence of this gorgeous lady?” He winked at you, making you chuckle and roll your eyes. “How’re you feeling?” He asked, only slightly more serious.

You shrugged a shoulder. “Like I’d love to be home.” You said honestly. “But, they want to keep an eye on me, so that’s not happening.” You made a face.

“Don’t think about making a break for it, doll. Buck would kill me if I lost you!” Steve smirked at you knowingly, shaking his head when your cheeks turned red.

Tony grinned. “Don’t go all shy now. We all see it.” He told you. When you stuck your tongue out, he laughed. “Well, I don’t want to get you all wound up over there.” He teased. “So, I’m gonna slip out. Might have slipped out of a meeting to come here. Pepper is gonna chew me out.” He admitted.

“Not that it’ll change anything in the future.” You pointed out.

“Not a bit.” He shrugged. “Oh, and I hear you’ll be having some other visitors today, too.” He informed you.

You raised an eyebrow. “Who?” Your parents were both dead, and you didn’t really keep up with your other family members.

“Well, I know Nat was rushing to get on a plane here, she’s coming.” He started. “Clint is taking a break from his current project, too.” He added. “Banner will be Skyping on his layover. He can’t be here until tomorrow. And Thor will be here as soon as he can. Something about arranging other trainers for his gym.”

“Wow.” You were impressed. “I wasn’t expecting that.” You told him.

Tony smiled, a sincere one this time. “We love you, and we’re glad you’re okay. I’ll check in with you again before you make your jail break.” He winked as he gave you a small wave and left.

Steve shook his head. “I’m surprised that you still keep in touch with him.” He told you. “Your personalities are so different.”

“He’s kind of like an older brother.”

“Way older brother.” He snorted, making you grin. “But I can kinda see it.” He nodded.

Holding your cards back up, you looked over your cards. “Do you have any…queens?” You asked, getting back to your game. You were looking forward to seeing your friends, but most of all, you were looking forward to Bucky getting back.


End file.
